Poison gas
thumbPoison gas was a weapon first used by both sides in World War I. It was banned by the Geneva Conventions starting in 1929, and was used very little in World War II. Poison gas in "Ils ne passeront pas" When Pierre Barres smelled wormwood, he assumed it was a new German poison gas weapon. Poison gas in "The Last Word" At the end of the Final War, the American resistance used poison gas as a measure of desperation against the Draka occupiers. It was especially effective against ghouloons, who could not wear gas masks. Poison gas in "Running of the Bulls" Poison gas was used in the great global war. Baek Jarns reflected that its only saving grace was that it killed rats as well as people; the latter at least had the chance to put on a gas mask. Poison gas in Southern Victory Poison gas was weaponized by Germany during the Great War and shared with the United States. It was quickly copied by Entente nations. Originally poison gas was simply highly pressurized chlorine gas shot across a battlefield at enemy positions. By the end of the war, mustard gas was being fired in artillery shells. In the Second Great War, poison gas had taken on the form of a series of highly potent nerve agents. These were dangerous not only when inhaled but when coming in contact with the skin. Gas was used extensively by both sides in that war and was also used by the Freedom Party in the Confederate States to perpetrate the Population Reduction. Poison gas in Worldwar Poison gas was a weapon introduced in World War I and used extensively by both Germany and the Entente. It was so destructive that it was banned from the battlefield in World War II. However, in 1943, when the Race's Conquest Fleet invaded Britain, Prime Minister Winston Churchill authorized the use of both mustard gas and nerve agents to repel the invaders. Afterward, poison gas was used by all Tosevite not-empires for the duration of the conflict. The gas came as a complete and incomprehensible surprise to the Race. Fleetlord Atvar questioned how they had not discovered it before, and was surprised to learn Tosevites had banned it for being too destructive. This forced the Race to quickly develop and implement counter measures, something that unsettled Race males throughout the fleet. Protective equipment was manufactured in intact factories in occupied France. Fleetlord Atvar disliked having to appoint industrial measures, as the Race's conventional forces were already severely under supplied. These factories were discovered by the German SS, who attacked them, ironically, using poison gas. Since the physical damage wasn't bad, Race production continued, and the human powers eventually had to revert back to conventional and unconventional tactics. Otto Skorzeny used poison gas to protect his atomic bomb from Mordechai Anielewicz, Heinrich Jäger, and Ludmila Gorbunova in Lodz in 1944. Despite being considered savage, the Race recognized the gas a bargaining chip in the Race-German War of 1965. Category:Chemical Weapons Category:Ils ne passeront pas Category:The Last Word Category:Running of the Bulls Poison Gas Poison Gas